1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna elements and an antenna using such elements for receiving high-frequency, or radio waves to enable reception of relay or repeater signals, broadcast and communication signals, etc.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known that radio waves are transmitted for use by relays or repeaters, by broadcasting and radio communication, and are received by radio antennas where they may be used to provide instructions or even for controlling traffic systems. Antennas for such use may be vertically mounted to a ground pole or may be a vertically mounted dipole, etc. However, since these antennas are usually set to a mode for receiving vertically polarized waves, it is usually not possible to achieve sufficient gain where antennas with such directional characteristics are used. In addition, super-gain antennas and similar antennas which are non-directional (omnidirectional) can also be used as a means for transmitting information such as TV broadcasts via radio waves. Unfortunately, these antennas have a complicated construction.
Planar radiation antennas, commonly called "modified antennas", are often used for amateur radio. The advantage of these antennas is that they have a high gain and they also make it possible to select any polarized wave mode. A disadvantage of these antennas is that it is difficult to obtain omnidirectional characteristics.
In view of the above-described problem, the inventor of this invention provides an antenna which not only makes it possible to freely select the polarized wave mode with a high gain, but which also has omnidirectional characteristics and which is suitable for a wide range of applications. The antennas and elements of this invention are suitable for broadcast to wide areas, for relaying, for communication, for traffic control system, and for mobile communications. The antennas can also be used for a wide range of frequencies including HF, VHF, and UHF.